


Passion That Runs Deep Within

by Purplelove



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loving Marriage, Pregnant Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplelove/pseuds/Purplelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys is pregnant and sexually frustrated because Jon can’t make love to her with it being the doctor’s orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion That Runs Deep Within

**Author's Note:**

> CAN WE ALL PLS TAKE A MOMENT TO THINK ABOUT HOW CUTE DAENERYS AND JON'S BABIES WOULD BE OMG also this is my first fic for the game of thrones fandom so please give me feedback!!!  
> love you all...
> 
> ~ {PurpleLove} ~

He wouldn't make love to me.

“I want sex!” I yell, throwing a pillow at him. He smirks, the infuriating man.

“Yes, like that’s going to help.” He chuckles, his eyes going dark, so dark that they are almost black. His dark curls are down and I ache to run my fingers through it. I wanted him to fuck me like there was no tomorrow. Four months. Four months into my pregnancy without him inside of me. I think this is what death feels like. Although it’s annoying, there’s nothing nor me or Jon can do about it unless we want to risk hurting the baby, doctor’s orders. Do it for the baby, I remind myself. 

“Dany.” I’m snapped out of my daze by him calling my name.

“Jon, I need you.” He curses, walking towards me, towering me over my petite height. His rough and calloused hands cup my face delicately as he kisses me, hard.  
“You want me do you wife?” he breaths into my mouth before crushing his lips to mine again. He hikes my silk dress up, before ripping it open from the top out of frustration. The ruins of my dress fall to my feet as I step out of it, my fingers fumbling as I try to take his doublet off. I’m completely bared but he still has his pants on, making me tug on them harshly until he takes them off. He backs me against the wall while hoisting my legs up above his hips. I use my leg for support as he removes his hand from my leg and places it on my swollen belly, caressing it gently before moving further down and harshly thrusting two fingers inside of me. I gasp his name as he continues to kiss me roughly.

“Fuck. You’re so wet already.” He nips at my neck and starts thrusting his fingers in and out, making me cry out as he adds a third one. I watch as his sweat dripped muscles tense and stretch with each move that he makes, reminding me that he’s holding my pregnant self against the wall and how heavy I must be. 

“Jon.” I breathily whisper into his ear. He bites and earlobe and kisses my neck.

“Yes?” I can’t think straight, I move to hold his hard jaw in my small hands.

“I’m really heavy and I don’t want you to have to carry me, put me down so we can move to the bed.” I suggest, making him chuckle as he makes himself comfortable in the crook of my neck. 

“Do you doubt your strong and fearless husband?” he teased, biting my bottom lip.

“Let me assure you.” He pulled his fingers out completely.

“There will be punishments that come with your doubt.” Suddenly he shoved all three fingers inside me at a rapid speed, making me silently gasp in pleasure as loud bangs filled the room with the impact of my back on the wall.

“Open.” He instructed, his dark eyes focused and fierce, his mouth slightly open as he held his fingers at the tip of my lips, awaiting. I quickly obliged as he slowly inserted them into my mouth. I sucked, watching him watch me with pure lust in his eyes. He pulls them out, only to put them inside me again before pulling out to suck his fingers himself. 

“Mmm” he groans, watching me with those sinful eyes of his. 

“You’re irresistible Daenerys.” He says, pulling his fingers out of his mouth.

“I love you.” I state. His eyes soften; he leans in to peck me on the lips.

“I love you more.” He replies. I grip onto his hair in an almost desperate stance, wanting him as close to me as possible since he can’t be inside me. I reach down and grab his cock, stroking him. His breathing picks up as he places his forehead against mine. He dares a look into my violet eyes then softly kisses the corner of my mouth. 

He removes my hand from his shaft and instead strokes himself, pumping three times before using his tip to pleasure me. I hold onto him tighter, my legs squeezing him as I fumble to hold onto him, my breathing irregular, losing control. I stuff my face into the crook of his neck and grab onto his curls as a plea for more. His head is on my shoulder, so utterly concentrated and pleasured by what we are doing. 

His entire shaft is now glistening in my arousal as he moves it back and forth across my clit, massaging my most intimate place. I chance a look into his eyes, getting uncontrollably lost in his dark iris’s , those same eyes hold so much love, lust and want. I start to slowly crumble, I feel like I’m falling, and then there’s ultimate bliss, a blazing fire that takes comfort in the depths of my stomach, a toe curling sensation that explodes throughout my exhaustedly spent body. 

Jon looks into my eyes as he lets go, groaning in ecstasy and letting his tense muscles loosen as he comes. Our breaths are heavy in the silent, sullen air, our limp libs relaxed as ever. I cup Jon’s face as I pepper kisses along his face. He holds my head as he places it against his broad shoulder, carrying me across our chamber to our overly sized bed. He gently lays me down, and climbs in beside me before pulling the covers up to embed us in the warmth. He instantly cradles me into his arms as I place my head on his chest, my legs hiked over his and my arms gripping onto him tightly. His nose is stuffed into my hair as he takes comfort in the calming scent, his arms wrapped around me and his legs between mine. He kisses my forehead as a nuzzle deeper into chest, feeling restless.

“I love you Daenerys, so much.” He reaches down to caress my pregnant belly as he looks down at me.

“I love you more Jon Snow.” I lean up and kiss him, before taking claim to his chest once again.

We both fall sound asleep, at peace, knowing that in five months’ time, there would be a mini Jon or a mini Daenerys to keep us up at night.


End file.
